1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security covers or guards for windows, and more particularly to an improved window guard that cannot be readily opened from the outside and therefore offers substantial protection against unauthorized entry through the window and yet which can readily be opened and/or removed from the interior of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapid increase in burglaries, and particularly residential burglaries, in recent years has created an increased need and demand for an economical yet effective means for burglar-proofing conventional windows. It is, of course, well known to burglar-proof windows by providing a grill work of metal bars, expanded metal, or ornamental grill design which are rigidly mounted in position covering the window. However, these prior art devices suffer the serious drawback that they prevent passage equally as well from the inside as the outside, and therefore present a serious hazard in the case of fire. Further, these rigidly mounted prior art devices have presented serious obstructions to window washing, routine maintenance, painting, and the like.
It is also well known to provide window covers mounted on the exterior of the standard window and which are removable from the inside of the building. Examples of such prior art devices include the well known storm windows, screens and the like. However, these devices are generally not burglar proof and can even be readily removed from the exterior, frequently without destroying the screen or glass.